Friends Again
Friends Again is a German Lion King comic. Plot At the beginning of the comic, Nala is seen playing in the flowers, bubbling about how good life is. Simba is seen hiding in the background, watching Nala from behind a bush. A wave of mud splashes over Nala, who recoils in disgust, and Simba, who's its source, laughs. But Nala is angry and huffily calls Simba a "scabby hyena". Simba is surprised that she's angry and he tells her that he'd thought she would laugh, but Nala orders him to leave her alone. Later, when Nala is resting in the grass, Simba sneaks up on her once again, determined to make her laugh. Holding a feather in his mouth, he holds it to Nala's nose, who twitches in her sleep. Suddenly, Nala leaps to her paws and yells, "You!". Simba laughs, once more unaware of Nala's annoyance. Nala growls and starts chasing Simba, who cries out for help. But as his shock turns to excitement, he teases Nala that she'll never catch him and she tells him that they'd soon see. Just as the words are out of her mouth, the ground collapses beneath her and Simba laughs again. He teasingly asks her what she thought of his trap, but she just calls him an idiot. She tells him to never speak to her again and that they're no longer friends, but Simba is hurt and tells her not to say things like that. A few days later, Simba tries to approach her, but Nala tells him go away. Now seeing how serious Nala really is, Simba is heartbroken and he claims that he'd never felt so alone. Sarabi approaches Simba and asks him what's wrong. Simba tells her that Nala and him weren't friends anymore and promptly goes on to tell the whole story to her. Sarabi then tells him to go apologize to her and give her a gift: Something she really likes. Simba thinks it's a good idea, but he doesn't know what to give Nala. Suddenly, Simba sees a grove of flowers and he remembers that Nala likes flowers. So he goes to get one, but he accidentally grabs onto an ostrich, whose tail looked like a flower. The ostrich chases Simba, who hastily tries to apologize to the ostrich and explain the situation. Sarabi is seen in the background, smiling and commenting to herself that Simba still had much to learn. After Simba escapes, he begins pondering what else he could give Nala. Suddenly, he spots a big, yellow fruit in a tree and decides to give it to Nala. He climbs up the branches and tries to get the fruit down, thinking to himself about how much fun the two of them would have playing with the fruit. Sarabi, who's watching, wonders what he thinks he's doing, for the fruit wasn't really a fruit, but a beehive. The bees attack Simba, who quickly races for a nearby waterhole. As he splashes into the water, he escapes the bees, who quickly lose interest and fly away. Simba spots a couple of fish in the water and declares that he has an idea: He'd catch Nala a fish. Simba tries to catch the fish after climbing out of the water, but he has no luck. Suddenly, someone pushes him from behind and he falls into the water. Turning around, he sees Nala laughing and saying, "What goes around comes around!". Simba climbs out of the water and he tells her that he'd been trying to find her a gift so he could apologize to her. Nala tells him that was very nice of him and asks what he'd been planning to give her. Simba proudly declares that he would catch her a fish, but Nala is surprised; she laughs and asks him why would she want a gross, slimy fish. Simba is discouraged and calls himself "hopeless". He declares that he doesn't know what Nala likes and she good-naturally agrees. She then tells him to meet her at sunset and she'd give him some tips. Later, Simba is seen following Nala to a good spot to watch the sunset. Sarabi is seen asking Mufasa if he remembered her teaching him all these things, to which he replies, "Uh.... did you?". Simba and Nala watch the sunset together and Simba asks her if that was what she liked. She says yes and asks him if he thought it was beautiful. He says that he doesn't really know and Nala is a bit surprised. Simba then tells her that he knows one thing: He has a lot to learn and he'd need Nala's help. He asks if they could be friends again and Nala happily agrees. Category:Comic stories Category:The Lion King